til the siren come calling
by Calla Mae
Summary: The smut from the story Siren Song. It's not really necessary to read the story to understand this, Pearl is my OC who happens to be a mermaid.
1. I said I'm gonna leave my body

Pearl could feel his hot skin against her in the cool water, his hands scalding her as he ran them over her breasts and down her sides and along her tail. Her tail swayed gently back and forth to keep herself afloat, and he could not hide his arousal from her as he held her to him – nor did he want to, he wanted her to know just what it was he was feeling. She knew what it felt like to desire him when she was out of the water, it was a sharp ache, and she shivered when his fingers unknowingly ran along her hidden folds.  
Thorin released her mouth and looked down in the water wondering what he had touched, seeing in the dim light and having felt the smooth soft skin that it was her womanhood; and he stared amazed for he had thought she must need legs to lie with him.

"You are sure?" he asked not wanting her to be the least bit uncertain, though he could see in her eyes what she wanted.

"Yes," she breathed as she ran her fingers over his face, and he pressed his lips against them when they found his mouth.

They had already swum so far from the camp, Thorin delighting in the fast movements of her strong tail as she held onto him. He lowered her onto the bank and settled on top of her, seeing more clearly the dark pink flesh that beckoned him to take her – he had always been larger than her, her body small and fragile, but he could see she may be too small take him, seeing how tightly wound her slick folds were.

"What is it you are wanting?" he asked needing to see she knew exactly what was to happen.

Pearl stared at him confused, for she did in fact know, wondering if perhaps he was the one unsure. "There is something intimate in the way people lie together, it isn't just mating," she said as she ran her hands along his sides to reach his waist, hearing his breathing deepen. "There's love in it, I want that."

She raised her chin to meet his lips, his legs spreading around her, and she could almost feel that he was near in the way she ached for him. She felt herself tighten more when all he did was kiss her leaving her aflame with need. Her hips raised nearly out of their own accord to seek him out and it was a great relief when she found him.

His knees gave out and he was left barely able to hold himself up, moans escaping him without control, the muscles in her womanhood tightening around him, surrounding him and nearly sucking. It was as though she was milking him, pulling him deeper without him moving, pulling and squeezing, and he could do no more than lay atop of her and cry out unceasingly as his every fiber was filled with pleasure. Stars exploded behind his eyes as they rolled back, her hands firm on his hips as she pulled him closer.

Pearl held him as he shuddered, his deep voice moaning in her ear. She could feel him throbbing inside her, heat spreading through her as his hips bucked. She felt the dull pain of desire ebb away after he had finished, that being all she had needed, and Thorin pulled out and rolled on his side breathing heavily.

Thorin did not think there were words for what had just happened, for how she had felt surrounding him. "Was that pleasing for you?" she asked brushing his hair out of his face.

He looked over at her startled, wondering how she could think what had happened was anything but pleasing. "Of course, I have never felt anything of the like," he admitted smiling with an arm around her back. "You didn't," he said realizing she hadn't, why would she for he had done nothing but revel in the way she felt.

Pearl's brows furrowed in confusion at his words, females did not find pleasure in mating – or so she thought. "Why would I?"

It was Thorin who was confused then. "You are to," he explained. "I am supposed to please you," he said realizing he had only been thinking of himself.

"How do you do that?" she asked intrigued, wanting to feel what had made him moan as he had.

His eyes fell to the cleft in her tail, which had closed, and he ran his fingers over the soft scales eliciting a shiver out of Pearl. Her muscles contracted around his finger and he felt a twitch in his groin at the memory of what being inside her felt like. Though a look at her face told him that it did nothing for her and so he pulled away. There were so many ways she was human, but then there were several ways in which she wasn't – it saddened him that this was one of them for he wanted to pleasure her.

"I don't think I understand the way you mate," she said running her hands along his chest.

He sighed as he held her against him. "You have never felt that?" he asked amazed.

Pearl looked at him not understanding and shook her head. "I don't I think I can." Pearl watched as Thorin continued to stare at her tail, his fingers tracing the scales around her slit.

"Yes you can," Thorin said quietly, a thought catching in his mind, his eyes returning to her face.

Pearl smiled and shook her head. "Thorin I don't think you understand, I can't because I'm not supposed to."

Thorin smiled as he hovered over her, hardening even more at the thoughts swirling in his head. "But you are, you just don't know it," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her, the cold chilling his skin.

"How do you know that?" she wanted to know, having only thought the purpose of mating was to have children. She had seen men and women having sex and she had seen the women had enjoyed it but she hadn't understood it, and she still didn't.

Thorin smiled at her as he held her, wanting more than anything to show her. "I will just have to show you, but your tail needs to dry off first," he explained.

She laid against Thorin's chest impatiently as the cold wind slowly dried her tail and she hooked a leg over his waist and straddled him when it finally did.

Thorin smiled as he ran his hands further up her legs, feeling her every movement as she realized her skin was more sensitive.

It felt strange at first, his thumb between her legs, and she shivered when he did it again; warmth gathering in her stomach as he continued. Her hips bucked when his thumb moved faster and she looked down when she felt his hand on her waist pulling her forward. She let him move her, pressing harder on his hand causing her to gasp from the feeling, and her eyes fell shut.

He released his hold on her waist and she continued rocking her hips, her hands flat on his chest to hold herself up. She felt the muscles in her legs quivering as she moved faster, feeling something burning in her as his thumb continued in circles. She nearly whimpered when he pulled away, Thorin realizing she had been close, and he rolled them so he was on top of her. Her breathing came in soft pants as she laid beneath him with a leg on either side of his waist. She took a breath when he entered her, feeling his tongue on her neck, stretching as he filled her.

"Breathe," he said softly in her ear before his thumb resumed stroking her, delighting her as pleasure once more spread through her. She moaned when he pulled out, not wanting him to, and another moan escaped her when he thrusted back in. Her mewling was muffled beneath Thorin's tongue as were his as his thrusts came faster, her legs tightened around him when she felt something warm building. He pulled her knees up higher on his sides spreading her legs wider and her back arched as she felt him thrust deeper. Her moans came more frequent and hearing them sent a twinge through him, her beautiful voice wrapping around his name nearly sending him over the edge. It was feeling her tighten around him as she reached her own release that led him to his.

Her legs felt as though they were swimming, muscles spasming as the warmth that had gathered broke. She felt him shudder against her a second time as he finished and he stilled on top of her.

"That is how I please you," he said breathlessly as he kissed her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she stared up at him, seeing both the uncertainty and the satisfaction in her blue eyes.

"Why can't I feel that all the time?" she asked wanting to know where that feeling had been the first time.

"You will," he swore as he kissed her neck. "I will pleasure you every time we make love."

Pearl smiled as she looked up at him, enjoying the way his arms tightened around her when he said that as though she were his; and in his mind she was, she was his alone.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. It's a little different than I had expected but I hope it's still good. I may put up another chapter of their sexual relations if I see that it fits somewhere in my story, if not then this may be it. _

_So I realized last chapter that I never explained what all happened with Thranduil while she was there; I opted out of doing what I had intended because it's very dark and I didn't think (based on reviews) that many people would enjoy it. I have hinted that things happened so if anyone is interested in me doing a chapter where I went into what all happened with Thranduil, let me know and I'll do it. But, it is very dark and it keeps him creepy - and quite possibly sexual but not with her. I will say I never imagined him raping or touching her in a sexual manner, so it's not that kind of dark. _


	2. I'm gonna lose my mind

_So these are the missing scenes from the previous chapters. I will do the one when Thorin apologizes as its own chapter. And the last one turned out a little rougher than I intended but I think it fits, cause at that point he's sick with gold. _

_Kaia: thank you, I'm glad you thought so. _

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

Thorin's first instinct was to bring his head back to the surface to breathe, but Pearl held him tighter when he tried to pull away. There was a moment, looking into her black fish eyes, a brief moment when he thought she would drown him without realizing what she was doing. He felt the floor of the river on his back and the weight of her on his chest, his heart was pounding in his ears the longer he stayed without breath and even then he tried to escape Pearl's grasp.

She forced his lips to part and he felt her tongue run along his, and even then he struggled. He felt warm air enter his lungs and it took a moment before he realized he was breathing; that Pearl was breathing for him. He felt her smile against his mouth at his moment of panic and he nearly smiled himself.

She felt him hot and stiff against her and she moved so only the tip of his head was touching her opened folds, knowing from the tightening of his hands on her waist that he wanted to be inside her. His moan vibrated against her tongue when the muscles in her womanhood wrapped around his head and pulled him fully into her. He nearly whimpered when she moved her hips, pulling on him slightly as she moved him out of her knowing her muscles were trying to pull him back in; and he cried out in her mouth at the feel of those muscles wringing the top of him before she lowered herself back down and he entered fully again.  
She did this over and again, hearing his groaning and moaning and whimpering in her mouth as she breathed for them both, and he could do nothing but lay beneath her unable to move against the weight of pleasure.

His eyes had rolled back and his hips bucked against her, her breathing not coming fast enough for the racing of his heart. She did not leave him time enough to enjoy being inside her to when she would pull back and wring his head; it felt so good it was torture. His release was a white hot flash behind his eyes, a swelling flood that had burst, and he had pulled her hips so he was fully inside her, those damn muscles milking his seed until he hurt. And even then he wanted more.

**Chapter 33**

_Wedding night_

It was a long walk from the Front Gate to the river though neither Thorin nor Pearl minded for they were still dazed with wedded bliss. They stopped often to kiss and at one point Thorin had lifted her in his arms and kissed her as he walked.

"Shall we get in the water?" Pearl asked when they reached the river, knowing he very much enjoyed having her with her tail.

"No," he said and pulled her dress from her shoulders, "tonight I will pleasure you."

She would have smiled if not for the heated look in his eyes, or the feeling of his rough calloused hands as he ran them over her soft skin. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him running her hands along his broad chest as he undid the tie of his pants. She gasped surprised when he wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered them to the ground so that she was straddling his waist.

"My queen," he said, his voice a low growl as he pulled her down on him.

His gaze did not stray from her face and he saw her eyes close as he filled her. He felt her twitch when his thumb ran between her legs and he forced himself still as he felt her contract around him as he rubbed his thumb in circles. A breath escaped him when she rolled her hips, a surprised moan escaping her lips at the feel of him sliding in deeper.

She moved back and shivered at the feeling of him slipping out and she brought her hips forward again, holding herself with her hands on his chest, and all the while his thumb continued to stroke her making something flutter in her stomach. She moaned again when he raised his hips and she pushed further against him, enjoying how much he filled her. Her eyes opened when he moved his hand and she looked at his darkened eyes as he wrapped both hands around her waist and raised her. He brought his hips up to meet hers as he lowered her back on him, groaning.

He did this again and again moving her faster, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing off the stone walls as well as their moans which grew more frequent. His eyes left her face and instead watched the way her round breasts bounced as he pulled her hips down on him, he took to raising his hips higher and pulling her down rougher making them jump wildly.

Over and over he did this and her nails dug into his arms as she held them, feeling the movement of her breasts that Thorin was watching so intently. She was already coming when he pulled her roughly against him feeling the warmth of his release filling her, before she laid her head on his chest breathing heavily. His heartbeat was a rapid flutter beneath her cheek, his hands running the length of her back.

_Days later [as an FYI, this is the day Lily was conceived]_

That night he took her on her knees, pulling her hips to meet his thrusts, grunting with each one. Rocks dug into both their knees and Pearl's hands as she held herself up, her arms beginning to shake as time passed. She felt him striking something in her with each thrust that had her seeing stars, and he hit it over and over again making her quiver. He leaned over her spreading her legs wider and she moaned at the new feeling.

His thrusts slowed but he moved deeper and she quickly spiraled over the edge, her arms shaking from the weight of her and Thorin pushed her shoulders to the ground. He wound a hand in her hair pulling it and his other was on her hip as he continued to move, thrusting harder the more his finished swelled. A strangled moan escaped her when he pulled her hair, giving it a tug each time he thrusted. The rocks cut painfully into her nipples and she was surprised at how much she enjoyed the feeling; her back would arch with each pull of her hair pressing her breasts harder onto the rocks, the jagged stone rough on her sensitive nipples making her cry out from the pleasure of the pain.

Thorin released her hair and instead placed his hand on the ground to hold himself up as his movements grew more erratic and harder, evoking feral sounds from both of them the closer they came to a release. Pearl came first and it was as her finish was still spasming that Thorin grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he thrusted viciously, her nipples dragging on the rock making her come all over again. He slipped out of her as he softened and laid beside her pulling her into his arms. "I love you, my queen," he said running a hand through her hair.

She laid against him, her scalp still burning from when he'd pulled her hair and her breasts throbbing, not understanding how pleasure could have been found in that pain. "I love you too," she answered quietly as tiredness settled around her.


End file.
